As the throughput of network communications among multiple computing devices continues to increase, it becomes more practical to perform computational processing outside of the context of physically fixed traditional computing devices, such as the ubiquitous desktop computing device or the equally ubiquitous server computing device. For example, processing tasks that can be divided into sub-tasks, which can then be performed in parallel, can be efficiently completed by a multitude of physically distributed processing units, including processing units that are not considered to be computationally powerful, such as low-power consumption processing units. Such physically distributed processing units need not reside within a single data center, or other like physical boundary, but can, instead, be physically distributed across a myriad of different physical devices in different physical locations. So long as such devices can efficiently communicate with one another, their physical location can be immaterial.
While high throughput network communications can enable computing devices to take a myriad of forms, electrical power is still required by the processing circuitry. Consequently, computing devices require, either a tethered connection to an electrical power source, such as a traditional wall outlet, or an untethered electrical power source, such as a battery. As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, the use of batteries to power computational processing can comprise disadvantages including, for example, the limited capacity of batteries to store electrical energy, the limited charge and discharge cycle lifetime of batteries, the cost of manufacturing batteries, including the processing of hazardous chemicals, and other like disadvantages. As will also be recognized by those skilled in the art, electrical power obtained from an electrical power grid can also comprise disadvantages, including high cost, unreliability under certain circumstances, and the requirement for substantial infrastructure and support thereof.